


Cuarentena

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers end game - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Quarantine, Quarantined sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Starker, Tony Stark Top - Freeform, Tragic Romance, apocalyptic romance, cuarentena con el cincuentón, quarantine with the fifty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Solo hay una forma de pasar la cuarentena, en especial si te llamas Tony Stark
Relationships: FRIDAY/Karen, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	Cuarentena

—¡Rhodes no te atrev-!

— _Protocolo de seguridad activado —_ resonó la voz de F.R.I.D.A.Y. a lo largo del taller— _Sellando las salidas, abriendo canales de contingencia._

Tony se quedó mudo e impotente, viendo cómo uno a unos los programas y los protocolos contra riesgo bacteriológico sellaban las salidas y evacuaban la zona.

El ruido de docenas y docenas de personas saliendo cómodamente por la puerta principal no llegaba hasta su taller, donde él seguía parado mirándolo todo con una mezcla de confusión y odio.

Hacía dos días había vuelto del país, hacía dos días estalló la cuarentena y de alguna maldita forma, a él le tocaba pasarla solo y en su hogar, encerrado contra su voluntad.

Todos los trabajadores de la Sede, sin dudas beneficiados por su poca socialización, serían evacuados a un ala diferente donde se realizarían la prueba rápida para ver si compartían la suerte de Tony, con un rotundo positivo, o si podían salir de allí sin mirar atrás al jefe que dejaban encerrado en su torre de acero y cristal.

Podía sonar a que lo que le molestaba era la cuarentena en sí, pero eso le daba lo mismo. Cuando vio la prueba positiva él mismo pensó en las medidas de precaución que debía tomar y cómo proceder a continuación. No quiso alertar a nadie por el básico motivo de no desatar pánico o paranoia, pero obviamente lo habían delatado y con gesto sombrío buscó a los alrededores al culpable. 

—¿Tony?

Con un gruñido alzó el rostro y vio la cara de Parker tras el grueso cristal ligeramente tintado. Saliendo del estupor inicial que le produjo escuchar la voz de Rhodes por los altavoces, se enderezó de su asiento y caminó lleno de sentimientos poco agradables con dirección al traidor.

—¡Tú!—gritó furioso, llegando a su encuentro. O bueno, a su figura, pues el impenetrable domo que cayó en los límites del taller los separaba.

—S-señor… —intentó defenderse el chico, pero la mirada que le lanzó fue suficiente para acallarlo.

—¡Ni siquiera me hables rata traidora! —le gruñó— Pequeño bastardo mal agradecido… ¡Judas! —añadió con desprecio— Ni eso, ni Judas se atrevió a tanto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh vamos señor Stark! —se quejó el chico mirándolo lleno de arrepentimiento y cómo no, una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Vamos nada! —ladró aún demasiado indignado— ¿Cómo se enteró? Dime pequeño bocón, ¿cómo lo hizo si no fue por ti?

Peter tuvo la honra de agachar la mirada y lucir arrepentido. Nada más llegar de Italia había ido a ver a Peter en su nuevo y cómodo piso en Detroit. Tony no estaba especialmente contento con que al fin decidiera irse de la Sede, la verdad es que muchas veces saber que Parker estaría allí cuando llegara de una reunión lo animaba, pero entendía que el chico necesitara su independencia, “su libertad” como decían por esos días; Pero a veces Tony sentía que era su padre y eso no era algo que ambos quisieran dejar germinar.

Mucho menos ahora cuando eran más las veces que las que Tony dejaba su mirada vagar por su espalda, por sus muslos, o sin muchos preámbulos, por su trasero cuando andaba con la ropa de entrenamiento.

La pequeña rata traidora tras el domo no se quedaba atrás. Tony sentía la forma en la que acariciaba su cintura cuando lo abrazaba para despedirse en las noches, notaba la forma sistemática que tenía de propiciar contacto físico entre ellos, o la poca vergüenza que mostraba a la hora de quedarse mirando su boca al hablar. Así que cuando Tony no podía evitar portarse como un padre sobreprotector, Peter ponía distancia y que remedio, estaba bien por él. Si tenía que echar una moneda al aire, siempre elegiría amante no padre. No era divertido ser padre, ahora, intentar ligar con un joven como él… Ese sí era más su estilo.

Tony sentía que nunca entrarían en el jueguito del Daddy y a veces creía que eso estaba bien. ¿Cuántos trastornos podía tener encima un hombre? No tantos. Podían vivir con que fuera medio pedófilo. Por suerte para él y la virtud de Parker, ya con veinte años, esta estaba perdida y enterrada en las pantaletas de ve tú a saber cuál de sus ex-novias. Pero aún la edad era un factor que los tenía bailando a dos ritmos distintos, pese a que el chico no reparara en ello.

Tony prefería darle más correa, dejarlo corretear un poco más, descubrir su cuerpo, terminar de entenderlo. Encantado le daba clases particulares, pero… la verdad no se sentía justo con el chico. Él vivió una vida que el mundo entero envidiaría, Peter agarraba los pedazos cansados un hombre, uno que no sentía la pulsión juvenil de follar con cuanto par de piernas veía, uno que había aprendido la diferencia entre un calentón y algo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Peter… Peter no entendía esas cosas, no entendía cuán vital era aprender a hartarse de algo para poder valorar lo otro. Y es que por un motivo Tony era factor de “riesgo medio” y Parker no. Tony ya pisaba sus cincuenta y cinco, Parker andaba gateando por su parqué con esos veinte que tenía.

Tony luchaba contra sí mismo esa batalla y la maldita juventud de Peter ya había tomado partido por la imprudencia de no ver al futuro. Errores que cometen todos los que no eran visionarios como él. Para Tony el futuro era casi su presente. Parker y su juventud tenían imposibilitado ver más allá de la respuesta inmediata a sus necesidades y deseos. Pero Tony sentía que llegaría el día donde esa verdad le explotara en la cara y pese al egoísmo que sentía, pese a la necesidad de que esa bomba explote con él en el asiento delantero de la vida de Peter, la parte que quizá se arriesgaría a decir “lo amaba” esperaba que si le daba más aire y espacio recapacitara. No era el tipo más abnegado del mundo, eso tampoco era un hecho olvidable, pero si podía esforzarse y resistir un poco más. Contra su buen criterio, una voz en su cabeza la decía que desperdiciaba tiempo valioso, otra le recordaba que no era su jodido tiempo el único que importaba y que si al final de la espera Peter salía bien librado, él y sus cochinas necesidades bien podían irse a la mierda.

Ahora, claro que nada de esto hacía lógica su traición. Tony pasó por su apartamento, compartieron una copa de vino y cuando el silencio se tornó pesado e incómodo, saltó listo para despedirse. Llevaba una semana fuera del país y las ansias de sujetar su maldito rostro para estamparle un beso se sentían increíblemente fuertes luego de tanta abstinencia. Estar continuamente, casi patológicamente, expuesto a su rostro, a su sonrisa y sus miradas generaba en él una buena resistencia a sus necesidades. Su mente corrompida se dejaba engañar si lo veía seguido, si sentía que era suyo. Bien podía decir que era feliz de tenerlo a su lado y lo que pasara en las noches y en sus sueños era otro tema que no discutirá ni con su reflejo. Peter debió sentirlo, debió intuir que su caída estaba cerca porque vaciló en la entrada antes de acercarse y darle uno de esos abrazos que siempre parecían robados, porque Tony (pese a saber que al final le darían uno) jamás los recibía en el momento que creía vendrían. Ese fue el momento donde el maldito traidor descubrió que algo iba mal.

Tony sin quererlo, o poder evitarlo, cuando Peter se acercaba a él estornudó. Fue solo una maldita vez, pero pasó.

Parker volvió a preguntarle, como si no lo supiera de memoria visto que hablaron millón de veces a lo largo de esa semana, donde estuvo y cuando Tony se atragantó con la palabra _Sicilia_ vio como este asentía lentamente.

Quizás fuera su polla hablando e implorando porque se dejada de una vez de molestar con la edad y que arrastrara otra vez dentro del cálido ambiente a Peter y lo hiciera suyo, la que lo hizo huir sin más de allí, sin prestar nada de atención a la expresión preocupada que curvó los labios del chico.

Chico que, en ese momento, seguía mirando el suelo con aire arrepentido.

—No sabía que el coronel haría esto —se justificó luego de una eternidad en el que las alarmas consiguieron al fin callarse.

—Oh, ya veo. No lo sabías —murmuró con voz falsa — Pobrecito el niño no sabía que ese infeliz hijo de su madre sacaría completamente provecho de esta estúpida situación y… ¡ME ENCERRARÍA AQUÍ COMO UN MALDITO ANIMAL! —gritó a las cámaras por las cuales el infeliz de su amigo lo estaría viendo.

—¡Tony! —se quejó Peter, pero _Tony,_ no tenía ganas de hablarle.

Sentía el pecho empezar a oprimirse y un asqueroso sudor extenderse por su espalda y cuello. Meneó la cabeza intentando respirar con calma. _Relájate, Stark_ , se ordenó. _Lo último que necesitas es darle a ese hijo de puta el placer de saber que te tiene,_ se recordó pensando en Rhodes y las cámaras.

Ese malnacido…

Desde que tuvo la mala idea de comentarle hacía meses que empezaba a tener problemas para permanecer en la misma habitación que Peter, el hijo de puta no para de meterse con él.

“ _Tony, debes mantener la calma, por ser parte de la población de riesgo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es aislarte y enviar inmediatamente la ayuda médica_ ” dijo muy hijo de puta por los altavoces sin previo aviso o saludo alguno hacía menos de cinco minutos “ _Descuida hermano, yo velaré por ti. Deja que me encargue de todo. Estarás a salvo, no pierdas la calma_ ”

Tony apretó la mandíbula sintiendo la vergüenza y la humillación carcomerlo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para que se prepare, para que pudiera bloquear sus malditos intentos de sentenciarlo al encierro. Claro que ese bastardo no iba a perder la oportunidad de encerrarlo como una maldita alimaña mofándose de él por su edad como si fuera un maldito anciano. Pero es que claro, si es que ese (traidor también) le dijo viejo en todos los idiomas que existían; Incluso ese malnacido infeliz aprendió a decirlo en maldito Arameo por si Tony sentía que no estaba esforzándose lo suficiente para molestarlo. Rhodes estaba seguro (porque era un patán con miopía) que Peter jamás caería en sus redes: “ _Es demasiado inteligente para caer con un idiota como tú_ ”. Se atrevió a decir.

Estúpido.

—Piérdete —le espetó al mocoso como si no sintiera sus pulmones cerrarse o su pulso acelerarse.

Volteó demasiado rápido para alguien tan digno y se alejó de las paredes del domo en dirección al cuarto privado en el que había (antes de ser cruelmente encerrado) planeado habitar por los próximos diez días. No era la molestia que le producía la reclusión lo que lo tenía así, era la maldita realidad de que lo encerraron en ese jodido domo. Sí su taller, medía casi tanto como el departamento que Peter se compró. Contaba con todas las comodidades, desde una recamara hasta un baño privado con jacuzzi. La cocina no era la más completa del universo, pero Tony podía lavar sus propios platos sin morir en el intento. Pero estaba encerrado. Ese hijo de puta lo encerró y sabía bien que Tony era claustrofóbico. Su traje se abría de una forma completamente rápida y ante su menor orden. Ese domo, desde su concepción, no se abriría a menos que ese bastardo lo decidiera y sólo Dios sabía cuándo se cansaría de verlo enloquecer.

Escuchó a su espalda como Peter golpeaba el cristal y más se apuró para ir a su recámara. En cualquier momento perdería los papeles y no estaba para nada convencido de querer que Parker lo viera en ese estado.

— ∞ —

— _Peter, ¿estás ahí?_

Peter acomodó mejor el auricular en su oído y asintió terminando de juntar el desorden que dejó la evacuación. No quería que Tony tuviera más motivos para enojarse con él, así que sospesó que si al salir encontraba todo en perfecto estado… bueno, al menos esperaba que eso le diera dos decibeles menos en los gritos que iba a recibir.

—Aquí. —respondió terminando de meter las sillas bajo los escritorios.

— _Bien_ —respondió Rhody a su vez, con un tono que le dejaba saber se reía.

Peter sintió la tentación de acompañarlo, de reír junto a él. Pese a que no fuera buena idea, la verdad si le causaba gracia. Estaba en la sala de seguridad cuando vio como la cara de Tony se transformaba por el absoluto desconcierto una vez que el domo empezó a ascender desde las celdas inferiores donde la estructura descansaba a la espera de ser necesaria.

—No se ría Coronel —pidió enderezándose para terminar de repasar la zona con el mismo ojo crítico que Tony lo haría. 

— _¡Oh, vamos!_ —se quejó el mayor ya sin intentar sofocar las carcajadas— _No tienes derecho a ser el aguafiestas de esa relación._

Peter sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. _Relación._ Mierda, ¿sonaría para todos tan bien como para él?

Esperaba que sí, porque para él sonaba al paraíso.

—No debió encerrar al señor Stark. —insistió intentando ser más inflexible en su tono esta vez.

— _Ni dibií incirrir il siñir Stirk_ —se mofó— _Chico, pediste ayuda. Ahí la tienes. Ahora, ¿por qué en lugar de pelear conmigo, no vas al taller a ver qué hacer con esa pantera?_

Peter casi sintió sus piernas temblar.

—¿Cr-cree que estará muy enojado? —la sola idea se sentía extrañamente tan atemorizante como excitante.

— _Oh Parker, no sabes cuánto._ —musitó con un deje de maldad que la efervescencia que saturaba la mente de Peter le impidió oír— _Deja ya esa sala. Ve por él. El equipo de sanidad vendrá en unas horas. Intenta… intenta que esté presentable cuando el médico llegue._

—Claro… sí… Sí—dijo despertando de su ensoñación— Lo haré. ¿Pero no deberían venir ya? Según mis cálculos los síntomas llegarán pronto… si es que se contagió nada más llegar.

Un ruidito impaciente fue toda la respuesta que tuvo de momento y Peter, principal interesado en ir a hacer lo que se suponía iba a hacer, mantuvo el silencio a la espera de una contestación. Primero la salud de Tony, luego verían.

— _Parker…_ —lloró molesto Rhody— _Ya estoy viendo que eres igual de exasperante… Bien._ —suspiró— _Arruinas mi diversión._ —añadió por si acaso lo dudara— _Tony ya vio a sus médicos. Está controlado, solo le ordenaron aislamiento y que mantenga un ojo a sus síntomas. De momento su salud es fuerte y está estable. Lleva, como sospechabas, una semana con el virus y lo único que experimentó fueron algunos problemas respiratorios que F.R.I.D.A.Y. tiene absolutamente controlados. Ahora._ —dijo volviendo a ese tono juguetón— _¿Podrías dejar de jugar a la mamá gallina e ir por él?_

Peter abrió la boca y se giró para ver una de las cámaras que había en el techo sintiéndose ultrajado. Él no sabía nada de eso. Cuándo sospechó que Tony podía haber contraído la enfermedad, supuso (obviamente por error) que el millonario no sabía nada, o que en su defecto (una opción más probable), visto que no le informó nada, no estaba prestándole atención. Jamás sospechó que había sido diagnosticado, mucho menos que había ido al médico.

—¡¿Siempre lo supiste?!

Al oír el silencio en la línea Peter soltó una maldición y corrió a la zona del taller. Ahora si era hombre muerto.

Subió de dos saltos las amplias escaleras y no le extrañó notar que el domo había desaparecido. _¡Maldito Rhodes!,_ pensó frenético. Esquivando todo a su paso, Peter camino sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía a cada instante. Oh Dios, Tony iba a acabar con él. Lo iba a matar. Razón tenía de molestarse de esa forma. Por miedo a que le dijera mentiras o que rechazara la ayuda fue directamente con el coronel. Jamás medito, ni un solo segundo, en hablarlo con Tony.

Peter llegó a la puerta de la recamara personal que había en ese ala y gimió por lo bajo. Con el temor apretando más su maltratado abdomen pegó el oído a la puerta, rogándole a alguna entidad superior que protegiera su trasero. Ya podía imaginarse la marca que el costoso mocasín dejaría en él.

— ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.? —susurró alejándose un poco antes de sacar el celular de su bolsillo.

— _Peter._

—¿P-podrías… podrías bloquear el sistema de seguridad externo?

— _Podría._ —dijo con la misma fría amabilidad con la que se dirija a todos—. _Pero solo el señor Stark me puede autorizar. A diferencia del protocolo que activó el coronel, ese tipo de órdenes no tienen habilitadas una activación remota._

Peter suspiró y miró receloso la cámara del pabellón que llegaba al cuarto. Sabía que Rhodes respetaría su intimidad y no porque creyera que era un buen samaritano, ya no confiaba en eso. Sospechaba que lo haría por una cuestión más bien de aversión a verlos en semejante situación, pero de nuevo, no se sentía muy dispuesto a confiar en el coronel.

Peter sabía, creía y esperaba, que Tony estaba cerca de dejar de jugar al "No puedo eres muy chico". Cada día eso era más obsoleto y la noche en la que volvió de Italia, Peter estaba seguro que de haberle aceptado la segunda copa de vino, lo hubiera hecho. Como siempre, Tony a último segundo se retractó. Justo cuando Peter se inclinó sobre él para despedirlo, vio la duda en los orbes whiskys. Fue un segundo, poco más que un destello, pero lo noto. Lujuria. Pura, dura. Peter sintió con sus agudos instintos el deseo con el que Tony lo miró, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada. El millonario le dio un abrazo, le rodeó los hombros de esa forma aún muy torpe y se despidió.

Si no lo hubieran escuchado estornudar, quizás hubiera soltado sus propias restricciones, sus propias inseguridades y lo hubiera besado como llevaba tantos años deseando, pero el miedo porque hubiera contraído esa maldita enfermedad de moda lo había distraído lo suficiente para dejarlo pasmado y asustado.

A mala hora acudió a Rhodes. Debería haber llamado a Happy, ahora veía su error; Pero dado que el jefe de seguridad de Tony por esos días vivía estresado buscando enfermos y previniendo contagios entre sus compañeros en la empresa, creyó que la mejor idea era el frío y pragmático coronel. Verlo corretear por toda la casa con el barbijo y el pulverizador con alcohol era más de lo que Peter consideraba apropiado. _Y vaya bien que te fue_ , se dijo terminando de escribir el texto que mandaría a su tía.

_May:_

_Tía! Al final si dio positivo. :C_

_Todos nos quedaremos unos días en cuarentena aquí en la Sede. Esperó que a Dan no le pase nada. Para despistar me quedaré. No hallamos forma de explicar porque yo no correría riesgo y Happy cree que ya que soy inmune, debería estar bien._

_Dijo que lo llames cualquier cosa!_

_Besos!!!_

Releyó dos veces el mensaje y dijo que al menos era lo más parecido a la verdad que de momento le daría. No estaba bien decir mentiras y por eso la culpa lo llevaba a evitar hacer eso mediante una llamada. El mensaje era claro, algo ligero y decía lo importante: No corro riesgo, estoy bien y no me esperes por diez días. Lo último era un claro optimismo de su parte, posiblemente Tony lo echara una vez que él abriera la puerta.

Soltando un suspiro, pensó que al menos algo bueno sacó de que su niñero y su tía empezaran a salir. Un viejo y familiar escalofrío le bajó por la espalda y sacudió la cabeza. No le gustaba para nada pensar en esas cosas, pero la verdad es que Happy aceptaba activamente siempre cuidar de May y eso, más del noventa por ciento de las veces, implicaba mentir por él.

—¿Hay cámaras dentro?

_—No. El señor Stark valora lo suficiente… su intimidad para no poner cámaras en su recámara._

Peter sintió, pese que su tono era el mismo, que cuando dijo la palabra "su" se reía de un chiste privado. Concluyó de la misma forma que se refería a la privacidad de cualquier ser humano (exento el mismo Tony) que pudiera eventualmente entrar.

Peter sintió una dolorosa punzada de celos y guardó el móvil luego de apagarlo. Llevaba un año plenamente consciente de sus sentimientos y tres más (anteriores) lidiando con sensaciones confusas, sentimientos inapropiados y necesidades ridículas. Su cuerpo se comportaba de forma extraña cuando su mentor estaba cerca y eventualmente tuvo que dejar de endilgarle esas reacciones a los nervios y la idolatría. Peter era fanático de cada uno de los Vengadores, pero no tenía problemas en hablar cada uno de ellos. Inclusive, cuando por trabajo le tocó cruzar palabras con algunos de los Renegados, Peter fue más que capaz de hacer tres oraciones enteras con el mismísimo Steve Rogers sin enloquecedor. ¡Y era el Capitán América!

Pero nada de eso pasaba con Tony. A quien por respeto y morboso placer seguía llamando Señor Stark. Con él seguía tartamudeando, con él seguía sintiendo sus manos sudar y su cuello tensarse; Su estómago se apretaba, su pulso saltaba, sus pensamientos se desbarataban y así podría seguir. No era algo constante, no era todo el tiempo y por eso le tomó años ver lo evidente. Esas reacciones solían llegar tan rápido e irse a la misma velocidad que pocas veces las analizaba. Un segundo cuando sus manos se rozaban en el taller, un instante cuando Tony estaba hablando con otra persona, volteaba el rostro y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos antes de rodarlos burlándose de su interlocutor. Peter siempre perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Tony le sonreía o le guiñaba un ojo.

No podía decir que fuera culpa del mayor, era sensual y ridículamente atractivo de nacimiento. Peter se sentía intimidado, acalorado y muchas veces incómodo con su propio cuerpo cuando Tony le rodeaba la cintura con una mano guiándolo entre los invitados de una fiesta, para que lo acompañará al auto antes de irse y poder darle las últimas indicaciones como su asistente personal.

Al menos desde que él ocupaba ese puesto no le tocó echarle compañía no deseada en las mañanas. Cuando la señora Potts bromeó con eso, Peter sintió por primera vez una sensación como la que en ese momento experimentaba. Algo frío y oscuro retorciéndose en su interior. Un sentimiento duro, profundo. Peter apretó el aparato en su mano y lo soltó cuando sintió la pantalla ceder.

Agachó la mirada y se dijo que debía calmarse, no podía perder de esa forma los estribos. Tony iba a matarlo si le tenía que confeccionar otro celular y no le ayudaba a parecer ese hombre maduro en el que juraba ya era.

— _Peter, como asistente personal, tienes una clave de acceso nivel tres. Puedes usar esa para impedir que las filmaciones de seguridad salgan del servidor privado a terceros por un par de horas en lo que el señor Stark revisa tu pedido._

Peter dio un respingo y ladeó la cabeza.

La IA de Tony siempre era muy cordial y nadie osaría decir que era maleducada. Según le habían comentado todos los que lo conocieron, no tan cálida como Jarvis, pero era amable y siempre educada. La diferencia que Rhodes le explicó que existía entre los dos (descontando las mejoras tecnológicas que le excedían) era la forma en la que Tony las trataba. Para Tony, Jarvis era familia, F.R.I.D.A.Y. podía ser quizás la más eficiente de sus empleadas, pero Peter, en verdad conocía su secreto. La IA era más parecida a Tony de lo que esté gustaba revelar.

F.R.I.D.A.Y le había ayudado a Karen y a él a conseguir el piso en Detroit, de una forma que podía ser catalogada como _casual_ , la IA los contactó con la agencia de bienes raíces que ya tenía en miras un piso que podría acomodarse a sus peticiones y mucho más. Nada más ver el lugar, Peter sintió que Tony lo amaría. Era amplio, pero con un aire acogedor. Las vistas, pese a no ser un rascacielos, eran hermosos ventanales con miras al lago. Los atardeceres allí se sentían acogedores y magníficos, casi como si estuvieras suspendido en el infinito del atardecer y el agua. El lugar era alejado, pero con varios accesos y el barrio pese a no ser el más conocido, empezaba a prosperar gracias a esas nuevas edificaciones. Los negocios eran familiares, pero modernos; Dos palabras que describen al Tony que no salía en la prensa. Ese que gustaba pasar por la misma cafetería cada mañana, para hacerse con el mismo café y saludar siempre a la misma camarera.

Peter sentía que todo había sido orquestado ya que el lugar era lo suficientemente remoto para que le resultara imposible, a alguien como él, encontrarlo en el mar de las bienes raíces, pero lo suficientemente barato para que sus pocos años de ahorros le permitieran obtenerlo sin necesidad de tomar una hipoteca. No cometió el error de creer que eso fue cosa de Tony, el mayor rara vez reparaba en esas cosas y en verdad era precisamente el millonario el que más en contra se mostró respecto a su mudanza. Por otra causalidad, F.R.I.D.A.Y. encontró una subasta de antigüedades y tres ventas de garaje tan sofisticadas como baratas. Peter, gracias a ella, había amueblado con gusto y austeridad su departamento. Sería menos sorprendente si de plano la IA de Tony se hubiera encargado de señalar lugares donde Peter podría encontrar cosas de gusto de su creador, pero el verdadero mérito, es que ella encontró lugares donde él podría hallar artículos que ambos encontrarían encantadores. Sus gustos no eran tan similares, Peter no era del estilo híper minimalista y sofisticado, pero F.R.I.D.A.Y. halló lugares donde la rusticidad y la simpleza eran hermanas.

También, en sus primeros días como asistente, cometió muchas fallas que la IA espontáneamente fue arreglando. Lo hacía desde las sombras y otra vez de una forma tan sutil que Peter podía cometer el error de creer que solo fue suerte, pero cuando veía en que resultaban sus fallas, no podía evitar ver el rastro de F.R.I.D.A.Y. Peter no entendía, aún, la tecnología que las volvía tan humanas, pero él juraría que la IA era amiga de Tony y lo cuidaba incluso sin que este lo supiera.

Pese ser más fría con todos los demás, con Tony era más respondona y algo irreverente. Muchas veces ella se burló de él en su presencia y hasta la oyó reír. Un curioso día, Peter estaba seguro que la oyó hablar en un tono que desprendía cierta tristeza cuando habló de las fallas que persistían y aun molestaban a Tony, a la prótesis, que tras el chasquido debió implantarse.

Sí, la IA de Tony no era solo una empleada, así como su creador, era buena y amable. Solo que al igual que este, no era algo de lo que gustara hacer con obviedad.

—Bien… entonces… F.R.I.D.A.Y. bloquea _momentáneamente_ el uso externo de las imágenes de seguridad.

— _Como órdenes, Peter._

Sintiéndose mejor, o bueno, no mejor, pero sí más cómodo, se preparó para tocar la puerta. No veía que mejorara en algo su situación solo entrar.

— _La puerta está abierta._ —informó la IA sobresaltándolo, pues era muy raro que esta hablara sin que él se dirigiera a ella primero.

—Oh… Igualmente, ¿no sería mejor solo tocar…?

Otra vez Peter sintió un silencio que hablaba y respiró, hasta la fecha, la IA jamás lo hizo quedar mal. Su piso fue completamente elogiado por Tony, su decoración otro tanto y su trabajo motivo de aplausos, ¿por qué no hacerle caso en eso también?

—Muy bien, _nena_ —sonrió usando el mismo apodo que alguna vez escuchó en Tony— Tú mandas, intuyo que no. —suspiró estirando la mano al picaporte.

La puerta cedió automáticamente y juraría que escuchó un ínfimo «No»

—¿Señor Stark?

— ∞ —

Tony cerró con fuerza la puerta tras de sí y se recargó contra esta respirando con tortuosa dificultad.

—¿Nena?

— _Todo bajo control, jefe. Valores normales._

Tony asintió y se enderezó concentrando en respirar. Inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza, la garganta le quemaba, sentía como si le estuvieran apretando el cuello con una mano invisible y con la otra le apretaran una almohada al rostro. Intentó luchar por aire, intentó espantar las manos fantasmas de su cuerpo, pero estaba tan solo ese cuarto como de sola estaba su mente sumergida en el caos.

Malditos fueran ataques de ansiedad.

_Joder no podré con esto,_ pensó entrando en la zona de la histeria. Caminando como pudo hasta la cama, separó los labios y tomó tres bocanadas profundas, la mano en su cuello se apretó y por más que se esforzó nada traspasó esa barrera.

Por suerte, la recamara no era amplia, así que no necesito ocupar muchos pasos para llegar a esta. El mullido y suave colchón lo recibió, pero Tony no sintió el placer que solía acompañarlo cuando el agotamiento lo forzaba a recostarse en él. Esa vez la sensación de ahogo impedía que fuera consciente de la tersa tela del cobertor o del hecho de que la temperatura aumentó a una mucho más cálida.

El sudor en su piel agradeció el cambio climático y Tony alcanzo a entender la orden implícita, «Desvístete». Con los ojos fuertemente apretados, estiró las manos temblorosas y se retiró la chaqueta. Soltándola de cualquier manera, recordando una y otra vez que debía respirar, lanzó la prenda al suelo donde sus tenis ya la esperaban. Intentó sacarse el polo, pero el temblor le impidió tal acción.

Apretó los dientes y gruñó frustrado. _Todo está bien, todo está bien…_ se repitió. Pero no lo estaba. Una punzada en el centro de su pecho le hizo volver a jadear por aire. Volvió a fallar.

_Maldita sea Tony, ¡Reacciona!_

Con los retazos de lo que alguna vez fue su dignidad, Tony gateó por la gran cama hasta agarrar el cabezal. El frío del hierro ayudo un poco a su agobiada mente, pero no tanto como hubiera agradecido. Aferró con más fuerza el hierro y pese a que sus ojos seguían fuertemente cerrados, se empezó a sentir mareado y con náuseas.

_No estás encerrado,_ le recordó a su mente. _No por siempre,_ se dijo decidiendo rápidamente que autoengañarse no ayudaría. Una pequeña voz, una que jamás había olvidado pese a los años le dijo: _Solo respira. En serio, solo respira._

Una risa rota, aún muy frágil salió de sus labios y apretó con más fuerza los ojos. Debía llamar a Harley y ver cómo estaba luego de eso. El niño se había vuelto el prodigio que siempre pensó que iba a ser, así que viajaba mucho a lo largo del globo. No le vendría mal asegurarse de que estaba bien. No era de la población de riesgo, no a sus veinticinco, pero no estaba de más asegurarse.

La frágil calma que había conseguido le ayudó a sentarse y tomar sus rodillas y apretarlas contra su pecho. Sentía como su mente se relajaba, pero la persistente pulsión seguía ahí, seguía lista para volver a apoderarse de su mente.

Sin pensar en sus actos empezó a mecerse, adelante y a tras repitiendo únicamente una cosa: _Respira._

Rhodes no podía dejarlo allí mucho rato, era un maldito pero no podía solo abusar por siempre de él. Claro que considerando que Tony lo haría si fuera a la inversa, la calma se empezó a evaporar.

Un fuerte pitido empezó a sonar en sus oídos y gimió en protesta. Apretó más los ojos, dolía, pero ver la habitación oscurecerse sería peor. El balanceo se pronunció y la sensación de no tener el control de lo que pasaba volvió a cortarle las vías respiratorias.

Intentó pensar en algo, lo que sea, respirar no era fácil pero pensar, pensar podía. A su mente acudieron cientos de cosas, el sudor volvió a bañar su cuerpo, sentía la remera mojarse en torno a su cuello y jaló de está intentando arrancarla. El sonido de la prenda rasgarse apenas fue perceptible para él, pero con manos nerviosas, consiguió romperla lo suficiente para ya no sentirla en su pecho.

Angustiado notó que ni eso libera el calvario que asolaba sus pensamientos. Rasgó más de la prenda, subió las manos por su cuello lo apretó pensando en usar la psicología inversa, quizás si se cortaba de verdad la respiración esta empezará a funcionar. La mayoría de las veces, solo resetear el equipo bastaba, pero ni así.

_¡Piensa en algo en específico!_ se ordenó navegando agitadamente en tumultuosos pensamientos inconexos que solo más ansioso lo ponían.

Fue cosa buena que ya no tuviera mucha estima de su dignidad, porque así de fácil, así de rápido, su mente libre y sin restricciones fue a parar a su pupilo. Tras sus párpados cerrados sintió algo de calma. Muy poca, era verdad, pero algo era algo y antes de echarse a llorar, Tony decidió pensar en Peter Parker.

Tony pensó en su pelo. Siempre demasiado revuelto, siempre indomable. Recreó en su mente el color exacto, la textura de este, la forma de sus rulos. Inspiró con fuerza y se esforzó por recordar el olor de su shampoo; El tinte floral, el tinte dulce. Otra oleada de paz lo sacudió y gimió otra vez. Deslizó los pensamientos por su rostro, por la forma de sus cejas, por la graciosa forma en la que su frente se arrugaba cuando se enojaba. Vio claramente sus cejas tupidas y el pequeño remolino que parecía tener en una de ellas. Pensó en sus ojos, en lo muy ligeramente rasgados que eran, en las pestañas finas y oscuras que los enmarcaban. Pensó en el color que tenía tenían, en la profundidad con la que se podían expresar, lo fácil que resultaba leerlo a través de estos. Tony recordó la forma exacta en la que brillaron cuando chocaron sus copas en su nuevo y cómodo piso, recordó lo bien que se sintió, recordó lo fácil que sería volver allí al finalizar un día largo solo para ver la felicidad en el puro y terroso café de su mirada.

Tony sintió como su pecho se descomprimía, sentía la tensión en sus músculos disminuir, el cosquilleo la sustituyó, pero esa vez no era molesto, era… relajante. Su mente atontada y agotada de luchar contra el pánico continuó materializándolo en su cabeza, escapando de esa realidad a un lugar más calmo y suave. Recordó sus pómulos ligeramente marcados, su nariz pequeñamente desviada en la parte superior del tabique, sus labios. El aire casi entró a tropel por su garganta y Tony suspiró sin soltar la imagen en su mente. Delineó en sus recuerdos sus labios finos, la forma en la que se estiran cuando sonríe. Un calor nacido desde su abdomen empezó a extenderse a lo largo de cuerpo, arrastrando y barriendo el frío que lo envolvía. Recordó sus dientes tan blancos, tan rectos y perfectos. Su quijada tan finamente marcada; la forma en la que su mentón se alzaba cuando se carcajeaba; su cuello fino, fuerte con sus clavículas tan marcadas, los tendones de este cuando se enojaba y tragaba con fuerza; como su manzana de Adán saltaba a la menor carcajada; la forma en la inclinaba la cabeza cuando algo no entendía. 

Tony abrió los ojos y por poco se desmaya sintiendo la paz volver a abrumarlo. Volvía a sentir el calor en sus mejillas y la temperatura ambiente al fin lo incomodó un poco. Agachó la mirada, vio la remera rasgada y suspiró. _He tenido peores,_ se dijo con desazón. Al menos esa vez tuvo su remera que romper, peor le iba cuando aquellos ataques venían en lugares públicos y lo único que podía hacer era huir en la dirección contraria.

Se retiró la prenda y pese a que no necesitaba hacerlo, que era recomendable no hacerlo, mientras se paraba para sacarse los pantalones ligeramente húmedos en la cintura, su mente siguió el meticuloso trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Caminando por la habitación, Tony sabía que desnudarse mientras su mente recreaba a la milimétrica perfección el cuerpo de su pupilo no era una buena, o útil, idea, pero visto que podían ser quince largos e insoportables días, un poco de sana diversión no venía mal.

Mirando los pantalones caer al piso frente al placard, Tony reconoció que esa no sería la primera vez de cualquier manera. Dios sabía que de eso ya hacía años. Lo había atrapado sin querer al salir de las duchas y una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de lo que pudiera considerarse aceptable su mano rodeaba su polla dura y su semen manchaba el papel que apenas alcanzó a usar para esconder su delito. Peter ni quiera se había ido de los vestidores cuando Tony se bajó lo justo del pantalón y empezó a masturbarse como un condenado crío. Pero fue inevitable, estuvieron ahí parados como diez minutos y Tony solo podía ver su risa, las gotas cayendo de su pelo a su pecho, deslizarse por su abdomen y morir en la pobre toalla. ¡¿Qué es lo que esperan de él?! Por amor a la _Vida_ , agradecidos debían estar todos que no lo sedujo en ese mismo maldito momento y lo arrastró con él a las duchas. Agradecida May, que Tony le perdonó la vida a su lindo y virginal sobrino de dieciséis años por aquel momento.

Tony se vino pensando en lo fácil que hubiera sido desnudarlo y delinear el camino de la gota con la lengua, se corrió casi escuchando los gemidos que este soltaría al venirse en boca. El principio del fin. Nunca más pudo borrar esa imagen, esos sueños, de su mente. Intentó por todo lo que amaba dejar eso a un maldito costado, pero solo conseguía volver a masturbarse, volver a correrse, volver a jurar no hacerlo y fracasar estrepitosamente al volver a hacerlo cuando la noche y los sueños volvieran.

Retrocedió un paso y se ajustó la tira de su bóxer, mirando sin ver la ropa frente a él, deslizó la mano por su miembro y notó como bajo la tela este ya estaba duro. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior dejando los recuerdos fluir, permitiéndose la placentera desfachatez de recordar el cuerpo de Peter sin culpas o penas.

Sentía que tenía las cosas bajo un mísero control, pero con los años aprendió que eso era suficiente para no perderse en sus sensaciones. Y, la verdad, perderse en otro tipo de sensaciones, no le vendría nada mal.

Aferró con una mano la puerta del placard y empujó con fuerza la palma otra vez por su miembro. Soltó un pequeño gruñido y dejó que su mente volviera a su lugar seguro. Su pecho, todo su firme, trabajado y goteante cuerpo. Tony había sentido un relámpago de deseo al verlo. La intensa necesidad de sujetarlo entre sus manos y lamerlo fue tal que en ese momento su polla palpitó molesta por estar atrapada en sus interiores.

Tony siguió mentalmente el recorrido de la gota, la vio resbalar por su cuello, atravesar su torso, caer eludiendo la gravedad de una forma lenta e insinuante. Su erección dio otro tirón y esa vez meció las caderas contra su mano. El calor volvió a sofocarlo, pero esta vez de una forma placentera que hizo cerrar sus ojos con un murmullo encantado. Recordó la forma en la que esa solitaria gota esquivó hábilmente el ombligo de Peter, la forma en la que acarició sus abdominales, como erizaba la piel de Peter a su paso.

—Ah, joder… —sin miramientos Tony metió la mano dentro de su ropa.

La fricción sola no bastaba. Como en ese momento necesitaba contacto, piel. Claro que la suya era más áspera, más seca. Muchos años con solventes y aceites. La piel de Peter era suave y se imaginaba que sus manos también lo eran. El traje que le diseñó las cuidaba, protegía las mismas palmas que en ese momento soñaba lo recorrían. Claro que Tony sabía que ahora, con cuatro años más, su piel seguramente ya no era aquella tersa superficie, pero de igual manera, le gustaba creer que el cuerpo de Peter seguía tan impoluto como ese día. Le daba terror pensar en lo que encontrarían sus ojos si en esos momentos aquello volviera a pasar. Tony _sabía,_ como sabía la teoría de la relatividad, que si volvieran a estar en la misma situación, no podría alejarse. No, esa vez Tony caería, caería de rodillas frente a él y lamería todo su cuerpo, lo haría suyo de tantas formas que Peter perdería la cabeza y jamás permitiría que nadie volviera a tocarlo.

Soltó el placar y mientras se empezaba a masturbar a un ritmo dos puntos por encima de lo recomendado para quien recién empieza, empezó a recorrer su pecho con la mano libre. La prótesis era tan realista que no sabías donde empezaba la piel de verdad y donde la artificial, Tony trabajó por años en ella, pero al fin la tenía y por eso es que pudo sentir un espasmo de placer arrancarle un gemido. Iba muy rápido, nadie lo corría, pero las ansías le quemaban. Imaginaba perfectamente como Peter se aferraría a su cuerpo, cómo intentaría mantener el equilibrio parado frente a él, soportando su asalto, intentando hacerlo de pie. Tony podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros, sentía como estas bajarían por sus bíceps, se aferraría a sus codos, movería las caderas contra él.

— _Oh con un…_

Tony apretó los labios, gimió con fuerza, apuró la mano sobre su miembro. Cada vez era peor, cada vez sentía menos culpa, menos rechazo. Ya no tenía tibios pensamientos. Tony lo podía ver de rodillas frente él, abriendo esa hermosa boca, sacando la lengua para que él depositara en ella el preseminal que su miembro soltaba mientras seguía masturbándose a ese ritmo brusco y doloroso que vencía sus piernas.

Tony soltó un gruñido fuerte, seco. Su polla dolía, la punta escurría y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo le gustaría tenerlo bajo él, chupándolo, dejándolo en jaque con esos ojos tan profundos, con su boca tan perfecta.

Tony estaba cerca, lo sentía. Sus piernas volvían a estar tensas y su respiración agitada. Inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás, lo oía gemir, lo oía llamarlo, rogar, pedir, implorar porque se corra, porque se deje ir.

_—Parker..._

—¿Señor Stark?

Tony se quedó petrificado solo capaz de parpadear como idiota.

—¿Se-señor? —graznó la voz tras él y Tony perdió el eje.

Volteó el rostro sobre su hombro y vio a su patética excusa de pupilo mirarlo embobado. Tony sintió sus ojos deslizarse por su espalda, bajar por su columna y culminar en su trasero. Lo vio tragar saliva. El color subía por su cuello hasta sus mejillas con rapidez y Tony supo que podría esconder su mísera sin ser evidente. No había alcanzado a bajarse el bóxer, la mar de fácil le sería esconder tras la prenda su erección. Sí, Peter notaría que estaba duro y a punto, pero no es como si eso fuera peor que haberlo atrapado en esas.

¿Pero por qué demonios haría eso? Era algo tan estúpido, tan carente de lógica, que una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro con los ojos fijos en Peter y en su boca.

Decían que las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan, y la polla dura y completamente erecta en su mano estaba lista para dar la suya.

—Hablando del diablo… —sonrió juguetonamente.

—S-señ-or —tosió con poco éxito al no poder retirarle los ojos de encima—. S-sí qui-quiere ven-vengo lue-luego. —tartamudeó.

Otra sonrisa tirón de sus labios cuando su polla se tensó aún más al escucharlo balbucear como si siguiera siendo ese niño de Queens.

—De hecho, hay algo con lo que necesito que me ayudes… pero no sé si… estarás _dispuesto_. —musitó con un puchero.

El rostro del niño se alzó y dejó de ver su maldito trasero para verlo a los ojos. Tony supo la respuesta mucho antes de que este encontrara las palabras. Girándose lentamente, sintiendo como su respiración, sus palpitaciones y cada molécula de su cuerpo se rompían en mil pedazos, Tony se paró de frente a Peter.

El chico soltó una exclamación a medio camino entre un «Sí» y un «Oh por Dios». Tony se sintió sucio, se sintió un maldito degenerado, pero uno muy caliente cuando los ojos de Peter se clavaron en la mano con la que se masajeaba la polla. Con la otra mano tiró más de la costura del bóxer y lo mantuvo bajo para impedir que pudiera correrse y tapar así sea una mínima porción de su cuerpo.

—¿Parker?

— ∞ —

Peter sentía que había en la zona cero de un huracán. No había sonido, no había tiempo o temperatura. Su cabeza estaba vacía de todo, excepto una cosa: Tony.

Sus ojos fijos en su mano arrítmica que se movía hacia arriba y abajo sin un patrón determinado. La punta brillaba tanto que vio el momento exacto en que una gota pegajosa caía al piso.

Sus ojos no eran suyos, no era dueño de lo que hacían al menos, ya que estos (en lugar de seguir viendo a semejante adonis) siguieron el trayecto solo para volver a subir lentamente mirando con deseo los fuertes muslos, la piel bronceada y llena de bellos.

Pasó saliva, escuchó en la distancia como lo llamaba, como se movía cerca de él. Dijo una orden, no entendió. Solo podía mirarlo, solo podía ver la fuerza con la que empezaba a mover la mano. Lo tentador que se sentía. Otra vez le ordenó algo y esa vez su parte primitiva capto que era, porque Peter sintió como su cuerpo se movía, como una de sus rodillas se hincaba y la otra la seguía.

Inspiró con fuerzas y el fuerte olor a almizcle saturó sus sentidos al sentir como la entrepierna de Tony estaba a la correcta altura de sus ojos.

— _Abre la boca…_ —pidió con la voz tersa y suave.

Peter alzó los ojos cuándo la mano le acarició la mejilla y parpadeó despertando de su trance al ver el miedo surcar su rostro.

Al fin dueño de su motricidad, estiró las manos y sujetó los mismos muslos firmes que antes admiró en silencio impidiendo que se alejen.

Quemaban. Su piel ardía como si el sol la hubiera calentado. ¿Fiebre? No sabía, no iba a preguntar. Separó sus labios, los humedeció con la punta de su lengua. Sintió bajo sus manos como el cuerpo de Tony tembló al gruñir.

—Puedes decir no — le ofreció este, hundiendo la mano en su cabellera.

_No pareciera,_ pensó, más no dijo nada. Claro que Peter no diría algo tan absurdo. Ni en la más caliente de las obscenas fantasías que tuvo sobre esos días de aislamiento pensó en algo así. Sí, se imaginó que follarían, Dios era testigo de que Peter no aguantaba un segundo más de tocarse pensando que era Tony el que lo poseía, pero… ¿Eso? Verlo así, sin más… No, Peter no sabía que podía tener toda esa suerte, pero por seguro que no la iba a desaprovechar.

Irónicamente, el hombre verborrágico estaba mudo. Meneó la cabeza, alzó la vista y acarició casi con pleitesía la tersa piel. En sus palmas los bellos hicieron cosquillas y su cerebro, completamente en su contra, acercó su rostro a esa zona. Siguiendo órdenes místicas, restregó su rostro contra el muslo. Sintió y escuchó como Tony gemía, como empujaba más su rostro para que alcanzara la punta del miembro que él mismo empujaba hacia abajo.

Ni siquiera necesito pedirlo otra vez, Peter abrió más sus labios, deslizó fuera de ellos la lengua y dejó que la pegajosa punta se restregarse contra él. El fuerte y amargo sabor fue lo primero que notó antes de que el vendaval se desatará a su alrededor. Sus sentidos saltaron en todas direcciones, apretó los labios pese a que la orden no fue esa. Capturando dentro de su boca aquel grueso, duro y cálido miembro, Peter empujó la cabeza, lo hizo con delicadeza, con paciencia. Cada vez tomaba más, cada vez dejaba menos fuera. La mano en su cabello se apretó, sentía que intentaba correrlo, pero él respondió moviéndose con más rapidez, tragando tanto que se ahogaba. Aferro con firmeza y capricho los muslos que intentaron retroceder sacudiendo la cabeza al mismo errante ritmo que antes la mano lo hizo.

—Joder niño, me vengo. —se quejó Tony, pero Peter no paró.

Práctico por meses aquello, en la tienda de la vuelta a su piso pensaban que era el eslabón perdido de los kilos de bananas que compro. Quizás fuera patético, lo admitía, pero no quería hacer aquello con nadie más que con Tony. No le interesaban otros hombres. Diría que para ser bisexual necesitaba encontrar atractivos a mujeres y hombres, pero él solo encontrabas atractivo a ese en particular.

Separó más los labios, hizo el mejor de todos los esfuerzos y lo tragó entero. Su nariz rozó la suave mata de pelo y el fuerte olor volvió a desquiciarlo. Soltando ligeramente, volvió a engullir dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso. Tony se quejó, seguía intentando apartarlo, o eso fingía con la mano, pues sus caderas respondían a sus avances, a su trato tan poco cuidadoso. Tony lo alejaba y lo embestía, se mecía en su boca mientras le pedía que lo deje. No se decidía, Peter sentía lo mismo, lo quería entero, lo quería por partes. Chupaba, lamía, succionaba. Intentó masturbarlo, sintió como crecía en su boca, como el pegajoso preseminal se mezclaba con su saliva, como los muslos bajo sus manos se tensaban, como el suave olor a sexo empezaba a inundar sus fosas nasales.

Tony gruñía como animal mientras se intentaba alejar, pero Peter se sentía repentinamente famélico. Lo quería todo, lo deseaba como jamás deseó nada. Se retiró y volvió a embestir aplastado la lengua a lo largo mientras entraba en su boca. Las arcadas le sacaban lágrimas, pero más chupaba, más succionaba.

—Maldito obstinado… —suspiró derritiéndose bajo sus manos cuando Peter volvió a llevarlo hasta su garganta.

Tony dio un paso firme para atrás mientras él gemía al calor abrazador que sentía ascender por su garganta y el hilo de saliva mezclado con preseminal cayó entre ellos humedeciendo su mentón.

—¿Sabes qué? —jadeó respirando con dificultad mientras lo recorría de arriba abajo con esa lenta y libidinosa mirada en los ojos.

Peter, que aún tenía la punta de su miento entre sus labios, negó y Tony sonrió con sorna. Mirándolo a los ojos, sin responderle, se sujetó la base y con vulgar perversión le golpeó los labios con ella. Peter gimió sin poder entender qué pasaba con él, otra vez esa forma de ser que no entendía, que no conocía. Era un siervo del hambre que sujetaba esa parte salvaje que todos escondían, ese ser insaciable que solo podía pensar en tenerlo, en devorarlo, en ser y hacerlo suyo. De su interior más remoto volvía a emerger ese esclavo a sus necesidades y esa vez, esa vez, Peter no sentía tener la fuerza para controlarlo. No había cabida para la vergüenza, para el miedo o el recato. Lo quería, lo anhelaba y estaba cansado de siempre esconder entre capas y capas de pero y excusas la naturaleza salvaje que su mentor despertaba en él.

— Yo te advertí —susurró jugueteando con la punta húmeda y su boca entreabierta— Tú no quisiste oír, no quiero quejas. ¿Correcto?

Peter soltó su miembro y se limpió la saliva con el dorso de la mano. Seguía sin poder hablar, por lo que solo asintió repetidas veces acomodándose mejor sobre sus rodillas. Estaba tan entregado a él como a su cuerpo, ya no era dueño de sí ni de sus actos. En el segundo que intentó volver a tomarlo, Tony retrocedió más y le alejó la cabeza tirando más de su cabello.

El dolor volvió a erizar su piel, a encender sus sentidos. Peter apretó los labios y gimió por lo bajo incapaz de esconderse.

—Tranquilo Parker. Primero sube a la cama. —inclinándose sobre él, Tony aferró con firmeza su mentón, Peter sintió el duro agarre de la prótesis casi herirle el hueso y un gemido más fuerte, más desesperado se le escapó.

Parpadeó algo desorientado, sin entender porque el dolor le dejaba esa sensación de excitación en el cuerpo, pero Tony sujetó sus labios con sus dientes y mordió el inferior con un gruñido que envió descargas y descargas de placer por su cuerpo.

Bueno, ahí supo que en definitiva no importaba. Jamás creyó que fuera lo suyo. Jamás había llegado tan lejos, no diría que era delicado, porque tampoco, pero quizás se debía a que eso _era_ lo de Tony, y a él cualquier cosa que fuera con ese hombre le encantaba por demás.

—Te juro luego dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que quieras. —prometió el mayor ajeno a sus desvaríos.

Peter se animó a apretar los ojos cuándo las fuertes manos le tomaron debajo de las axilas para enderezarlo y se preguntó en silencio cómo sobreviviría a esa experiencia.

— ∞ —

Tony alzó a Peter y lo sentó a los pies de la cama conteniendo la sonrisa que quería empujar sus labios. El chico seguía petrificado, demasiado perdido en su mente como para poner quejas, pero obviamente no tanto como para evitar que tuviera iniciativa propia.

Las fantasías de Tony solían ser bastante buenas y en líneas generales bastante fáciles de cumplir. Rara vez alguien no estaba dispuesto a satisfacerlo o darle el poder para satisfacerlos, pero Parker hasta eso superaba.

Retrocediendo un paso, Tony estudió la aturdida expresión del chico y disfrutó internamente de ello. Sentía los ojos cafés deslizarse por su cuerpo intentando absorber todo de él y le sonrió con galantería y agradecimiento. Guiñándole un ojo, deslizó el bóxer por sus muslos hasta bajarlos completamente y Peter le regaló un lindo y sensual gemido a la vez que relamía su boca ya hinchada y maltratada.

Había algo caliente y sucio en estar completamente desnudo y que Peter estuviera opuestamente vestido. Tony arreglaría eso, pero de momento, deslizó ambas manos por su abdomen, descendiendo hasta su polla, donde la cogió y la sacudió dos veces. Los ojos de halcón siguieron los movimientos e incluso volvió a inclinarse para donde él se hallaba. Siempre sospechó que Peter tenía una libido comparable a todas esas energías que solía cargar de aquí allá, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera una pequeña zorra que se atragantaba gustosa con las pollas.

No, no fue exactamente la más maestra de las mamadas, pero fue terriblemente buena y bastante sorprendente para quien (hasta la fecha) no se le conocía ligues masculinos.

—Se-señor… —se quejó débilmente al ver cómo su mano volvía a coger ritmo sobre su miembro perdida en sus propios recuerdos y necesidades.

Tony salió de su propia ensoñación, sin haber reparado en que cayó en ella y se soltó el miembro rápidamente. Con la misma agilidad que usó para masturbarse, se lanzó por su boca sin poder dilatar más un segundo las ganas de saborearlo. Sintió como el Peter soltó el aire de sus pulmones dentro de su boca un segundo antes de responderle lleno de ansias, lleno de determinación. Tony sabía que jamás en su nada sabría tan bien.

Las manos del chico se enredaron en su cabello y con esa magnífica fuerza sobrehumana aplastó más sus labios contra los de él. Gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, Tony se subió sobre sus caderas, a horcajadas de él, y lo tumbó enredando sus lenguas, recorriendo su rostro con las manos, grabando en su cuerpo y su memoria sus movimientos, su textura, el sabor algo amargo en su boca por haberlo tenido dentro, el olor de su piel.

Empujó su cuerpo contra el de Peter, lo empujó contra el colchón gruñendo al sentir como la áspera tela de su sudadera raspaba su erección y supo que no podía retrasar aquello por más tiempo. Dudaba muchísimo que su cuerpo aguantara más.

—Desnúdate —le ordenó antes de empezar a ascender por su cuerpo.

Peter gimió encantado y para cuando Tony acomodó las piernas a los costados de su rostro, el niño abrió la boca tomándolo enteró otra vez.

_Maldición._

Aquello era el infierno en la tierra, su infierno en la tierra. Purgatorio y paraíso todo en uno.

Tony se mordió el interior de la mejilla empezando un lento contoneo. Estaba muy cerca se venirse y el ruido de ropa de Peter siendo desgarrada por sus fuertes manos, no ayudó en nada al calor que crecía en su interior, tampoco lo hacía el húmedo y primitivo sonido que hacía su boca al subir y bajar.

Empezó a empujarse, sentía las manos de Peter sujetarle la cadera mientras terminaba de sacarse la ropa. Sus dedos se arrastraban de una forma dolorosamente placentera, arrastraban parte del sudor que empezaba a formarse por su espalda y abdomen. Entre gemidos y respiraciones pausadas y largas, Peter empezó a marcarle el ritmo al que lo quería moviéndose y Tony, como pocas veces, le dejó guiar.

Aferrándose con ambas manos al cabezal, y así como antes buscó que el frío lo ayudará a encauzar su mente, esa vez se aferró a él para perderse y no caer. Su espalda siguió por reflejo los movimientos de Peter arrancándole un quejido fuerte desde el centro de su abdomen.

Enredado en el placer y el calor escuchó como prenda a prenda volaba por el cuarto, pero no podía hacer nada más que entregarse a la mano que le aferraba el trasero y empujaba su polla hasta el fondo de su garganta. La lengua jugaba con su base, con su glande y descendió por su escroto. Peter gemía y se quejaba cada vez que Tony se alejaba, pero suspiraba cuando se mecía fuertemente contra él.

Oh maldito paraíso. Tony se estiró y sujetó por debajo la cabeza de Peter antes de alzarse un poco sobre sus caderas y empezar a moverlas con rapidez follándose su boca. Peter soltó un quejido nada más sentirlo llegar tan lejos en su boca y se animó a descender su mirada. La frente roja y transpirada estaba algo fruncida mientras que los ojos cafés lo miraban tan fijamente que Tony se estremeció. El chico abrió más su boca, se ahogó ligeramente pero no quiso frenar y volvió a arremeter contra su cuerpo de una forma tan vulgar y llena de placer que Tony tuvo que correrse antes de acabarle en la jodida garganta.

Tony sentía que deliraba. El calor era insoportable, la necesidad que empezaba a crecer por su cuerpo llegó a su mente y la doblegó con una facilidad abrumadora.

Respirando con dificultad, sintiendo como el sudor caía por su espalda, se bajó de su cuerpo y giró besando su pecho, sus pezones y su abdomen. Peter se arqueó y sujetó su pierna impidiendo que se pudiera bajar de la cama como planeó. Necesitaba probarlo, _quería_ probar cada parte de él. Tony quería poseerlo entero, lamer su cuerpo, marcarlo, hacerlo suyo con su boca, sus manos y cada fragmento de su piel. Ya no podía soportarlo, no podía más. Estaba perdido en él, en su mente.

Atemporal, hoy y siempre. Asegurarse de que ni las horas ni la vida pudiera arrebatarles el presente. Por primera vez hoy no era un medio para fin. Hoy lo era todo, el presente era el único tiempo que Tony quería vivir. Carpe Diem o la muerda que quisieran, para él el futuro era una masa inconexa de minutos que nada significaban. Intentó volver a moverse, pero Peter lo retuvo otra vez y no pudo evitar correr el velo de sus necesidades para verlo.

Con un poco de curiosidad, plenamente dispuesto a complacer cualquier fantasía que tuviera alzó una ceja en su dirección. Los ojos cafés volvieron a hablarle, Tony sabía que quería, esos ojos se deslizaron a su propia polla y luego a la de él. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y se mordió la lengua intentando no aullar encantado.

—Pídelo —susurró más por molestarlo que por real necesidad.

El chico lo miró desesperado, Tony vio cómo se arqueaba otra vez, como alzaba sus caderas, como sus manos empujaban su pierna para que volviera a sentarse en su rostro y Tony lo obedeció demasiado al borde como para poder jugar más tiempo.

—Niño travieso —se rió antes de complacerlo.

Volviendo a acomodar sus caderas sobre su rostro, Tony se inclinó sobre su cuerpo empezando a besar su abdomen, hundiendo la lengua en su ombligo, acariciando con sus manos sus abdominales y los huesos de su cadera.

Como sospechó los años y el entrenamiento hicieron de su pequeño pupilo un hombre excepcional. Apretó el rostro contra sus abdominales y los lamió oyendo encantado cómo Peter gemía contra su polla. Con una sonrisa ladina le sujetó el miembro y complacido notó que era tan grueso y pesado como le gustaban.

Tony soltó una maldición al sentir la hirviente boca rodearlo, y decidió que si no iba a ser considerado, él no iba a perder el tiempo. Con los mismos pocos modales que el señorito (que devoraba en ese momento su miembro) usaba, Tony empujó las caderas contra su boca, llevándose la polla del chico a la suya.

Tony no pudo contener un gemido cuando la insolente mano de ese maldito niño le dio una nalgada, y con ansias de pelea, sujetó sus testículos masajeándolos rápidamente mientras empezaba a subir y bajar con los labios bien apretados a su miembro.

—¡Señor Stark! —gimió Peter soltándolo de golpe, arqueándose con fuerza contra su boca que no le dio ni un segundo de tregua.

Tony disfrutaba la osadía tanto como cualquier otro, pero estos niños de ahora necesitaban un límite.

Peter, sobrepasado intentó correrlo, Tony estaba seguro que no había recibido la cantidad suficiente de mamadas para tolerar una de las suyas por más de unos segundos, así que se puso a la labor impidiéndole alejarlo.

Apretó más los labios, los apretó sobre el glande, movió rápido su cabeza y las manos de Peter dejaron su cintura para posarse llanamente en su trasero entre gemidos y protesta en lo que el maldito intentó hacer lo mismo en su miembro Aceptando el desafío, Tony deslizó la mano por su escroto, soltó su miembro para escupir sobre sus testículos y sujetarse la polla para volver a meterla en la boca del malnacido que gemía y protestaba recibiendo su merecido, se empujó fuertemente contra él.

Peter selló los labios pero no pudo seguir con el jueguito de lamer o siquiera succionar, sólo lo tenía dentro de su boca y mientras Tony retomaba su trabajo, esa vez engulléndolo lentamente, jugando con él al tiempo que deslizaba uno de sus dedos en su interior, empezó a empujar las caderas con fuerza y rapidez.

Peter y sus gemidos saturaron el aire del cuarto, Tony gruñía igual de encantado, empujaba la polla dentro de su boca, hundía y sacaba el dedo de su interior y follaba sus deliciosos labios a un ritmo implacable. Peter peleó por hacer que durara, pero Tony rotó la mano, encontró su punto exacto, sujetó con la mano robótica su miembro, lo masturbó con rapidez, con eficacia acariciando su glande con la punta de su lengua y antes de que Peter pudiera volver a quejarse y sintió como su boca rápidamente se llenaba de semen y el chico gritaba su nombre.

El cuerpo bajo el suyo casi convulsionó mientras el semen salía a chorros fuertes y espesos que se golpeaban contra su paladar y Tony perdió una vez más la cabeza, al sentir la terrible opresión que hacían las paredes de su entrada contra su dedo. Sin poder evitarlo, preso de su propio juego, se apoyó sobre las palmas de sus manos elevándose un poco solo para poder embestir más frenéticamente la boca de su pupilo.

Peter no le falló. Aun perdido en sus sensaciones cerró con fuerza los labios, acarició su espalda, su trasero, gemía tragándolo entero, acariciaba su miembro con la lengua, con el interior de sus mejillas. Sus fuertes manos le sujetaron una vez más el trasero y lo separaron dándole otro ligero golpe. Tony echó hacia atrás una de sus manos enlazándolas con las de él. El niño empujó una vez más su cuerpo hacía abajo y al fin Tony no pudo contenerlo más. Alejándose un poco para no ahogarlo o lastimarlo, se salió de su boca y solo necesitó rodearse el miembro para venirse con una fuerza que le arrancó un gemido largo y doloroso.

Los gruñidos graves que soltó mientras su miembro se sacudía se unieron a los jadeos finos de Peter y su cuerpo simplemente se desplomó. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que hizo algo como aquello, algo con esa indecencia, esa barbarie.

Cayó sobre su espalda y por unos segundos se insultó en silencio. Bueno, ahí iban sus sueños de tener un encuentro delicado y lleno de algo parecido al romanticismo. Si Peter no salía corriendo en dirección a las colinas en ese momento, dudaba seriamente que alguna vez lo hiciera. Tony jamás perdió tan completamente los estribos. Vaya primera impresión. Y él preocupado por asustarlo. Más bien debía de haber esperado no sorprenderse a sí mismo. Pero con Peter nunca nada salía como él planeaba.

Apretó los ojos y decidió que mientras que el chico no tuviera comentarios, él prefería reservarse los suyos. Creyendo firmemente en el viejo dicho: «El silencio es salud» Tony solo se concentró en estirar la mano y acariciar lentamente la pierna junto a su rostro, mientras hacía que el aire ingresara en su cuerpo de una forma más uniforme y menos humillante.

Escuchando la respiración errática de Peter y el pequeño quejido que soltó al intentar sentarse, Tony en verdad se esforzó por sentirse mal, culpable o mínimamente indecente, pero la verdad, era un hombre demasiado saciado para esas cosas. Cogiendo aire por última vez, se enderezó en la cama y se sentó a la misma altura que Peter. Los ojos cafés volvían a ser muy expresivos, demasiado. Plenitud, satisfacción y dicha, eso decían, eso transmitían. Pero así como había seguridad y también habitaba el miedo. Tony le sonrió y alzó la mano acariciando su mejilla donde parte de su maldita y sucia corrida quedó. Retiró la sustancia blanquecina con intensión de limpiarlo, pero Peter le atrapó la muñeca antes de que pudiera alcanzar el cobertor.

Tony vio pausado y en cámara lenta como el chico separaba los labios y chupaba su dedo. Bueno, bueno, Tony estudió detenidamente como la lengua recorría el dedo y lo dejaba abusivamente limpio.

—Señor Parker, usted es muy peligroso. —susurró maravillado cuando al fin lo soltó.

El chico le sonrió de lado y le guiño un ojo. Pese a sus actos, un suave sonrojo llenó de calor sus mejillas.

—Quiero que te mudes conmigo Tony. —susurró de golpe, dejándolo mudo.

No era peligroso, era letal. Tony sintió como su pecho se comprimía bajo la atenta y suplicante mirada.

—Quiero que dejes de creer que me harás mal, que dejes de pensar que no entiendo lo que siento o que no puedo dimensionarlo. —le pidió con una humildad escalofriante.

Tony sabía que jamás podría permitirse ese nivel de humildad, de desparpajo y valentía. Existían tipos de valentía que ni los héroes como él podían ostentar. Solo las personas como Peter podían llegar tan lejos. Solo la gente tan valiente como Peter podía abrir su corazón de esa forma, exponerlo pese al terror, entregarle a otro el poder para destrozarlo, para rechazarlo.

—Peter…

—No. —lo cortó con una seriedad tan grande, con una madurez que lo hizo sentir pequeño—. Sé que… sé que es tu edad, y no la mía, el verdadero motivo por el cual insistes en rechazarme. —sentenció sin un ápice de duda— Pero ese _es mi_ problema. No tienes derecho a decidir por mí.

Tony asintió y procuró sonreírle. Seguía hablando su juventud, podía ser serio, pero seguía siendo joven y la inconciencia le hacía creer que todo era así de simple. Cuándo Tony terminara en un geriátrico con demencia senil iba a dejar de creer que su experiencia era sexy, que sus canas lo volvía un mítico sex-symbol. El playboy se acercaba cada día más a su caída y no, claro que la mortalidad no era algo que preocupara a un niño de veinte años. A uno que no vio el mundo destruirse por un chasquido.

Peter volvió a un mundo donde la esperanza renacía, Tony lo vio morir y continuar. Nadie que hubieras sobrevivido de modo consciente al blip podía olvidar. Tony pocas veces fue consciente de la muerte como lo fue en ese momento y pese a todo, pese a saber esas cosas, no podía evitar seguir cerca de un niño que pedía cosas que no podía darle: tiempo.

—No entiendes que algún día, esto será un problema más que algo atractivo. —suspiró dejando de acariciar su rostro.

Peter agachó la mirada dónde su mano se apoyó y asintió acomodando mejor su rodilla para lograr que la palma robótica quedara boca abajo. El silencio siguió suspendido entre ellos, no era incómodo y eso solo se debía a que Peter ni siquiera consideraba sus palabras. Tony sabía cuándo obstinado podía ser. Sin mirarlo, empujó el dedo a lo largo de su muñeca marcando el camino de sus venas falsas hacían.

—Tu problema es pensar que morirás cuando yo tenga unos cincuenta años. —suspiró Peter alzando la vista con un nivel de frialdad que lo entristeció.

Solo él le pudo enseñar esa mueca tan carente de emoción, tan incompatible con sus facciones.

—En el mejor de los casos, cuando tengas cuarenta y cinco. —lo corrigió endureciendo la mandíbula.

Peter sonrió otra vez, de una forma cansada, vieja.

—Ambos sabemos que te las arreglarás para sobrevivir hasta los ochenta años mínimos. —se burló— Pero, reitero, tolerar quedarme a tu lado es mi decisión.

—Una que no deberías poder tomar. —le espetó empezando a cansarse de su terquedad.

¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender esa maldita mierda?

—Una que lamentablemente para ti, ya tomé.

—Peter en verdad tu no…

Soltó un suspiro y sintió la mirada quemarlo. ¿Tenía caso luchar? Negarse le causaba dolor. Tony solo quería dejar de pensar, aferrarse a lo que tenían, pero ya no era un niño, ya no podía solo entregarse y vivir. Mucho menos arrastrar a un futuro tan impróspero a Peter.

—Tu no pareces haber considerado que… yo… yo también podría morir en alguna misión la próxima semana, o en tres años. —murmuró volviendo a alzar la vista.

Tony sintió como si su mundo se frenara cuando esos ojos suyos se clavaron en él mostrando un cinismo que si no quisiera destrozar su mandíbula por la osadía en sus palabras, por atreverse a pensar cosas semejantes, hubiera encontrado terriblemente sensual.

—Digo, hay más chances que de aquí a diez años yo te deje viudo a ti, que tú a mí en treinta años.

Tony decidió, mientras la sola idea de volver a verlo morir le causaba un dolor lacerante por todo el cuerpo, que el término "viudo" iba a correrlo de la discusión.

—No es gracioso. —gruñó aferrándole con fuerza otra vez el mentón, impidiendo que corriera su jodida mirada—. Deja de decir idioteces Parker y madura de una puta vez. 

Peter sonrió y se zafó de su agarre apretándole la muñeca con la prótesis hasta doblarla de una forma tan amorfa que cualquier que los viera creería que le acababa de fracturar la mano. Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Peter, desnudó y lleno de un espectacular olor a sexo, le hizo una llave palanca que lo tumbó en la cama. Lo sintió subirse a su cuerpo, deslizarse por sus caderas aprisionando con una de sus piernas las suyas al colchón y con el codo bloqueando su cuello.

Tony sintió los ojos cafés deslizarse por su cuerpo y escuchó la risita que soltó el hijo de puta, al ver que otra vez su miembro estaba duro y erguido.

Intentó pasar saliva, pero el antebrazo de Peter le seguía oprimiendo la garganta justo por encima de su manzana de Adán. Empezando a perder la paciencia, activo el sensor en sus dedos y la fuerza en su agarre se triplicaron. Estiró abruptamente la mano y tomando el cuello de Peter apretando suavemente la yema de sus dedos contra su piel, aferrándolo con muchísima más fuerza de la que alguna vez el entrenamiento le hubiera podido dar y lo empujó contra su rostro.

El chico tosió mirándolo con diversión y se empujó con diversión sobre sus caderas, arrancándole un gemido. Tony sintió que su pecho se comprimía y sus labios temblaban mirándolo fijamente cuando usando más fuerza, una ya dolorosa, Peter volvió a apretar su cuello.

—No repitas eso. —susurró mirándolo igual de desafiante. Aplicando otro poco de presión, cortó el aire en sus pulmones y gruñó cómo pudo— Jamás. ¿Fui claro?

—Ya no tengo quince años Tony —susurró el chico con un tono ronco que su presión le causaba— Quizás si no hubieras chasqueando frente a mí los dedos lo sería, pero yo sé bien lo que duele verte morir. —le espetó profundizando la presión de sus piernas, arqueándolo dolorosamente en el colchón— Pero soy fuerte y corro los mismos peligros que corres tú. Si lo dudas, recuerda lo que pasó en Titán —se quejó clavando dolorosamente la rodilla sobre su muslo— No soy inmortal. Puedo morir. Y prefiero vivir a tu lado y verte morir que seguir fingiendo que no tomé esa decisión el día que entraste a mí recamara con el rostro golpeado. _¿Correcto?_

Peter lo miró sin inmutarse, y cuando Tony estuvo por soltarlo, Peter le asentó un golpe en el abdomen antes de liberarlo de su duro cuerpo. Escupiendo él el aire en su cuerpo, Tony lo soltó y rodó de lado gimiendo dolorido.

—Sigue así y yo mismo te matare. —gimió antes de volver a intentar sentarse en el colchón.

Las mismas manos que lo golpearon, de golpe se acomodaron en sus hombros y lo giraron delicadamente. La expresión de Peter no volvía a ser una arrogante o cualquiera parecida a las suyas. Su rostro volvía a lucir una sonrisa tranquila, y picarona. También leyó una disculpa en su rostro, pero como cuando lo vio detrás del domo, nada arrepentido.

—Tengo enemigos y en estos últimos cinco años...

—Diez. —lo corrigió sin querer, olvidando el tiempo que Peter no pasó.

—Diez —coincidió sin ánimos de pelear con él.

Ánimos que Tony era incapaz de controlar, obviamente. 

—Intentaron matarme al menos una vez al año. —le recordó como si fuera que lo podría olvidar el terror que pasó salvando su trasero—. Tienes razón, tu edad es un problema, pero… mi vida no es exactamente la más tranquila.

—La edad me matará a mí antes que a ti esos maleantes de poca monta. —insistió negándose a creer que podía ser de otra forma.

Tony no había perdido un brazo solo para ver como ese niño moría a manos de un idiota de la pandilla que Toomes formó.

—Eso no lo sabes. —dijo sin inmutarse— No deberías desafiarme. —añadió travieso.

Tony soltó un quejido ofuscado y golpeó impotente sus piernas. Diablos ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué mierda de discusión era esa?

—Con un demonio Peter. ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Una competencia? No es algo con lo debas jugar. ¿Por qué demonios no dejas de decir estás idioteces? No tengo paciencia para esch-.

—Tony… yo sé que piensas, pero… pero… Mi vida tampoco está asegurada, no es broma, puedo morir en cualquiera de esas misiones…

—¡Basta! —lo cortó sujetándole el rostro— ¡Deja de decir eso! —gimió apretando sus frentes— Deja de decirlo… —susurró sintiendo el miedo enfriar su corazón— Nada te pasará. Nada. —aseguró conteniendo el temblor que intentó sacudir su cuerpo— Pero yo no puedo detener el tiempo. Entiende eso. Perderé esa batalla y no hay ni un solo invento que pueda hacer para no morir. No habrá nada heroico Peter. Solo mierda y pañales sucios.

Peter se rió pese a que sus manos se acomodaron sobre las suyas haciendo que abriera los ojos y lo viera de frente. 

—Llevas años salvándome, siendo el héroe de mi vida —susurró a su vez mirándolo fijamente, sin miedo, con amor tan puro que Tony se sintió sucio de presenciar— Si me dejas solo… ¿Quién va a cuidarme?

Tony apretó los ojos y meneó la cabeza agotado con la lucha y las peleas.

—Crees que soy como el Chapulín Colorado, o qué.

Peter alzó el rostro y lo miró con una de esas espectaculares sonrisas que Tony juraba iluminaban el cochino mundo en el que vivía.

—¿Tienes un chipote-chillon con el que pegarme, o deberíamos conseguir uno?

Tony soltó una carcajada tan libertadora que no pudo evitarlo y sujetando con más fuerza el rostro entre sus manos, acercó otra vez sus labios. La boca de Peter le respondió en el acto, pero no de una forma salvaje, ansiosa. Esa vez sus labios acompañaron con calma sus movimientos, lentamente, simplemente disfrutando uno del otro.

—Eres todo un caso Peter. —murmuró dejando un último y casto beso.

—Múdate conmigo —volvió a pedirle y Tony debió admitir que no era rechazo lo que lo hacía encogerse en su lugar al oír su humilde pedido, era miedo.— Por favor Tony. Compré ese piso pensando en nosotros, en la vida que podríamos tener. Sé que soy muy chico y que el lugar no es tan amplio como… bueno, ni como tu taller —se rió apenado— Pero… pero si tan solo me dejas intentarlo… sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

No había mucho que pensar ¿No? Tony sabía muchas cosas, su cerebro era una máquina perfecta, pero nada era tan claro para él como lo era saber que Peter tenía todos los recursos para hacerlo el hombre más feliz de la tierra; Al menos el tiempo que le quedará en esta.

—¿Cuántos días tardará Rhody en bajar el domo? —susurró sin responder. Bueno diablos lo haría que ya intentó hacerlo recapacitar, si el niño ansiaba ser su enfermero… más le valía ir comprando el maldito disfraz.

Arrastrando lentamente las palabras, deslizando la boca desde su mejilla a su cuello, Tony sin un poco de culpa, deslizó la mano por su pecho en dirección a su miembro.

— Me muero de ganas de tenerte solo para mí… —jadeó delineando el contorno de su quijada con la lengua— Para siempre, bebé.

— ∞ —

Peter sintió la mano rodearle la cintura, la boca besarlo y los dientes arañar su cuello. Obviamente a Tony se le escapaba la obviedad de que si él estaba allí, quería decir que el domo ya había bajado.

Dejó que las manos lo tumbaran, dejó que la boca que ahora mordida su oído despertara todas sus terminaciones nerviosas de una sacudida y se estremeció sintiendo sobre su cuerpo el de Tony apresarlo.

—Te voy a devorar entero… —gimió con esa voz gruesa y candente— Dime Peter, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de tener que dejarte salir de aquí?

Peter parpadeó y se retorció al sentir como el miembro de Tony se pegaba a su abdomen. _Puta mierda._

—Qui-quince días.

Tony alzó abruptamente y lo miró con una malicia que lo dejó más excitado aún. _O doble puta mierda,_ pensó cuando el mayor gimió meneando la cabeza, claramente sopesando todas las opciones que eso liberaba.

—Joder bebé, no tienes idea de lo que puedo y voy a hacerte… —Peter no tenía idea, verdad, pero se encontró temblando ante la expectativa— Voy a venirme en tu pecho, en su espalda, en ese hermoso trasero… —enumeró deslizando la mano por cada lugar— No tienes idea del festín que voy a darme con tu cuerpo bebé, no sabes _dónde_ te metiste…

_Oh por…_ Peter se contorsionó en la cama y separó las piernas tal como Tony le pedía empujando la cara interna de sus muslos.

Sintió como la barba le empezaba a hacer cosquillas es su abdomen y gimió a punto de perder la maldita cabeza.

_Definitivamente, mi suerte es increíble..._ pesó encantado al sentir la boca bajar por la V en su abdomen.

Un foquito en el fondo de su mente se encendió y empujó a Tony lejos un segundo.

—¿Que dem-...?

—Necesito ir por agua —se disculpó huyendo antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Bajo rápidamente y descartó la idea de vestirse, pero recordando que ahí estaba su celular, se embutió rápidamente en ellos.

—¡Parker no huyas! —se quejó Tony gloriosamente desnudo en la cama.

Peter lo vio sujetarse con vulgaridad la polla y agitarla en su dirección. Se hubiera arrodillado agradecido, pero había dos cosas que arreglar antes.

—Y-ya vengo… —suspiró gimiendo.

Tony hizo un puchero pero de golpe se irguió en la cama y lo recorrió lentamente.

—¿Cocina? —preguntó— En la heladera, abajo escondido, hay un tarro de jarabe de arce. Tráemelo.

Peter literalmente trastabillo a la puerta luego de eso. Con un rápido saltó, salió cerrando tras de sí sintiendo su pecho empezar a palpitar a lo loco.

—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y?

— _Peter._

Sacando el celular de sus bolsillos, Peter alzó el rostro y encendió el equipo mirando el techo.

—Nena, lo juro hoy, aquí y ahora. ¡Haré que Tony te construya un novio!

La melodiosa y sorprendentemente contagiosa risa de la IA resonó en el aire y Peter asintió buscando el número de Rhodes. Como siempre, ella iba un paso por encima de él. Si hubiera sido tan idiota como para solo golpear, probablemente Tony hubiera alcanzado a vestirse y a retrasar, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo ya que en verdad parecía como que podía seguir con aquel maldito “No podemos” por muchísimo más tiempo del que él contempló. Otra vez, la discreta pero inestimable ayuda de la IA de Tony había obrado su magia. No, él y Tony no tenían mera suerte, tenían a F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

— _Gracias, pero tengo a Karen._

Peter sintió como el móvil se deslizaba de sus manos al piso y su boca se abría preso de una sorpresa que le dejó la mente en blanco.

_¿Qué?.Ósea, ¿qué?_

—¿Mi Karen? —susurró impactado.

Ósea igual y si Peter lo pensaba, no sería nada del otro mundo que su retorcido _novio_ (palabra que incluso en su mente Peter pronunció con un chillido extasiado) hiciera algo así como dos IA lesbianas. Claro que ese hombre era un pervertido impresionante.

—¿En serio? —añadió cogiendo del suelo su equipo.

No es que fuera retrógrado, pero ese era sin dudas un nuevo nivel de perversidad. Aparte, eran sus IA. ¿Por qué Karen no le dijo nada? Se la pasaba atosigándola con sus cosas sobre Tony, podría haber tenido el detalle de decirle que tenía… ¿Un romance? _Oh por Dios, que hombre tan retorcido_ pensó encantado, increíblemente encantado con la idea.

Si bueno, Peter quizás fuera un pelín más romanticón de lo que en verdad admitía, pero es que la idea de golpe a cada segundo le sonaba más rara y encantadora. ¿Cómo se supone que eso funcionaba? Oh, él necesitaba hablar con su IA de manera urgente. Quizás pudiera hacerlo mientras Tony veía a sus médicos...

— _No en verdad, pero ahora entiendo porque el señor Stark dice que es beneficioso hacer bromas._

Peter rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza marcando el número del coronel. Correcto, lo que le faltaba. Hasta una IA se reía de él. Dios, en esa casa no daban respiro. Ya ni en la tecnología se podía confiar. Así empezaba “Yo, Robot” de verdad, ese era el maldito argumento, máquinas contra los hombres. Tony había dado con la fórmula para cargarse la humanidad.

Con mala gana, ahora que pincharon su cibernética nube de amor, Peter caminó por el taller hasta la cocina rumiando cómo podía ingeniárselas para hacer sus nuevos sueños realidad.

—Sabes, ahora haré que seas su novia. Mi Karen es increíble. —defendió a su IA, como si el rechazo hubiera sido real— Deja que salga de esto y me haré carg-

— _Parker. Estoy en una reunión. ¿Qué?_

—Sube el domo. —pidió sin saludarlo, ya que _obviamente_ Rhodes no pensaba que los modales fueran necesarios.

Dejado el celular en altavoz sobre la encimera para poder rebuscar en la heladera el jarabe sintiendo como su estómago se tensaba hasta encoger los dedos de sus pies. Se hacía una cochina idea de lo que pretendía hacer con eso y no podía esperar. Todo su cuerpo ardía mientras su mente armaba una y otra fantasía.

— _¿Perdona?_

—Súbelo. En quince días bájalo. —gruñó corriendo los tazones de verduras y frutas.

_Pequeño tramposo_ pensó enternecido al ver cómo escondía sus dulces.

La línea se quedó muda por un segundo y escuchó cómo se disculpaba con el que fuera y volvía a él.

— _Peter, es claustrofóbico. No voy a volver a poner ese domo._ —suspiró y Peter alzó abruptamente la cabeza para ver el celular con el jarabe en la mano— ¿ _Acaso no conseguiste hacer que se deje de idioteces? ¿Necesitas más ayuda? Porque esto es absurdo. Iré a patear su asqueroso trasero si insiste con su maldita edad._

—¡Es claustrofóbico! —le gritó lleno de incredulidad— ¡¿Y así dices que me ayudas?! ¡¿Cuánto más pensabas meterte con él a mis expensas?! —lo reprendió incrédulo.

— _Bueno… era una pequeña brom-_

—Ciérralo Rhodes —dijo la profunda voz a su espalda haciendo que soltara el bote en la encimera junto al celular— Ya encontré mi medicina… —añadió sensualmente parándose a su espalda, empujando la polla contra sus jeans.

—Joder…—suspiró volviendo a perderse en su mente y en su cuerpo.

— _¿Stark?_

Tony ni se molestó en responder. Sujetó con una mirada febril el tarro de jarabe y le soltó la tapa con una mano antes de verter una pequeña cantidad en medio de su espalda.

—Mierda —jadeó Peter al sentir el espeso y frío líquido deslizarse por su cuerpo— _Señor Stark…_ —gimió cuándo la cálida lengua empezó a lamer la zona contraria en dirección a la gota.

Peter se recargó más contra la encimera cuando la ávida lengua se encontró con el dulce jarabe y lamió largamente su cuerpo eliminando cualquier rastro que esta hubiera dejado.

—Voy a chuparte todo bebé —le avisó— Como una linda y suave paleta —gruñó bajándole superficialmente los pantalones, para lamer y morder esa pequeña porción de piel.

—Po-por favor… —asintió con un suspiro.

— _¡¿Qué?! Maldita sea corten el puto teléfono. —_ estalló el coronel al otro lado de la línea y Tony sonrió cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo para sujetarlo.

—En quince días, voy a encargarme de ti.

Dicho eso, antes de que Rhodes pudiera responder algo, Tony sumergió el celular en la bacha y abrió la canilla. Peter abrió los ojos y lo miró incrédulo, pero Tony volvió a acariciar su espalda mirándolo divertido.

—Vi que partiste la pantalla —se justificó encogiéndose de hombros— Y, me la debías. Ahora… señor Parker, ¿Desea volver al cuarto? Quince días pasan volando cuando no se tiene la ropa puesta...

Peter hizo un mohín y asintió estirándose para besarlo cuando sintió las manos apretar dolorosamente sus caderas.

—Se supone que tu doctor va a venir en un momento…

Tony lo miró abriendo los ojos y apretó la mano contra su frente. Preocupado, Peter se inclinó sobre él creyendo que algo malo le pasó, pero este se enderezó meneando la cabeza.

—Van a tener que hacerte la prueba y ver que no teng-

—¡Oh! Me asuste. No soy riesgo…

—Peter, que seas joven no hace que seas inmune, aún puedes tener el virus. No te lo tomes a broma, es un riesgo que no deber-

—No digo, soy inmune. —lo cortó temiendo que una reprimenda mayor arruinara el buen ambiente— Me hice la prueba. Gajes de ser medio radioactivo. —sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

La mirada que Tony le lanzó erizó cada parte de su cuerpo y cuando habló Peter por poco gime.

—Entonces vaya ya a mi cama y separe bien esas piernas, porque _señor Parker_ , no tiene idea de todo lo que le voy a hacer a su cuerpo radioactivo...

— ∞ —

Tony vio complacido como Peter se tambaleaba sujetando como un salvavidas el tarro de jarabe y se recostó en la encimera sujetando una de las botellas de agua.

—Nena. Revisa con Karen sus signos y alértame de cualquier cosa.

— _¿Por quién me toma?_ —se burló— _Efectivamente no tiene nada. Revisé sus registros cuando su prueba dio positiva._

Tony sonrió y tomó un trago disfrutando de las mieles de lo bueno de tener gente eficiente a su lado.

— _Reprograme la visita médica para mañana al mediodía y me tomé la libertad de que un equipo de mudanza pase por sus cosas esta misma tarde. El señor Hogan va a supervisar todo mientras ustedes… siguen en cuarentena._ —añadió con un airecito travieso— _Y también, le reservé una cita para un asesoramiento por videoconferencia para esta noche con el diseñador Baciu._

Tony inclinó la cabeza y frunció los labios intentando determinar quién diablos era y por qué debía dedicarle tiempo que malgastaba lejos de Peter.

— _Diseñador creativo de la línea Cartier en Francia, quien se mostró muy agradecido de que decidiera consultarlo a él para la futura fabricación de su anillo de compromiso, jefe._

Tony sintió como una sonrisa más grande se asomaba por sus labios y se enderezó listo para ir al cuarto. Si efectivamente tener a los mejores a su lado era gran parte de su éxito.

_—_ Bien, veo que no necesitas nada mí. —se mofó a su vez pensando en la cara que pondría Peter cuando al fin Tony hiciera las cosas bien de una puñetera vez— Voy a ir a ocuparme de quien me necesita pues.

_—Buena suerte señor. Bloquearemos las puertas hasta nuevo aviso._

Tony caminó cuan despreocupadamente podía, formándose a no salir corriendo. Junto a la puerta dudó un pequeño instante y se prometió que cuando fuera el momento, justo antes de herirlo de alguna forma, se iría. Peter podía creer que estaba listo para aguantar hasta el final, Tony no. No lo dejaría hacer eso. Se suponía que era su mentor y se aseguraría de cuidarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Abriendo el mando de la puerta Tony se quedó petrificado viendo su cama. Peter estaba recostado entre sus almohadas, deliciosamente desnudo, comiendo dulce de Arce. Si al menos estuviera lamiendo del maldito bote todavía, pero el muy cabrón había esparcido una línea de jarabe desde su pecho hasta su pubis y arrastraba el dedo a lo largo llenándolo de espeso jarabe antes de embutir la punta entre sus labios.

—¿No tenía hambre, _señor Stark?_

Tony gimió y bloqueó la puerta con fuerza. Quizás, fuera hora de reconocer que él allí, no tenía el poder de absolutamente nada y eso, por primera vez estaba bien.


End file.
